Masterpiece Theatre
by xxDarkAssassinxx
Summary: On a mission to execute Genesis Rhapsodos and finally give Wutai it's upper hand, Kaira finds herself in need of his help. OC x Genesis


Chapter 1: Masterpiece Theater Act I

_First it comes on quiet creeping slow. Clever words and phrases always stain. I remain so lost and buried under everything that I need when all I want is you…_

Genesis Rhapsodos. The red headed First Class Soldier. He was well known for his obsession over an unfinished play called "Loveless" but infamous for the many lives he took and the blood he shed. He did it for fame. Each soldier had his reason. Genesis did it for glory and the love of fighting. Angeal did it for honor. Sephiroth... He did it because he was forced to. He had no choice, no other path in life.

The red head walked out slowly and calmly out of another showing of the Loveless play. He used the back door, with the manager's permission, to evade his crazy fangirls. He shuddered when he remembered there were some... Fanboys... Too.

He held his precious copy of Loveless in his right hand as he strolled down Loveless Boulevard. He smiled contently as he headed home. He had a long day and he just wanted to get some sleep.

Kaira Lee. The blond with no alibi. With ShinRa after her ass and a mission to complete for her country, she was at a complete standstill. She had been watching the Red Leather Soldier. He was completely oblivious to her. She was trained to be the best. She was more than capable than to not be caught by a mako infused Soldier. She was MUCH more capable than that. The wind blew. Yes... It blew slowly. It was the perfect moment. With the wind blowing, the Soldier could not pick up her footsteps. She dropped down from the rooftop she was waiting on. Quietly, but surely… Genesis began quoting Loveless again, which made Kaira roll her eyes silently. She had only been tracking him for a few days and she already memorized the damn play.

Genesis walked slowly on the boulevard. But something was off. At this time, there should have been many people walking in this area. Instead, it was deadly quiet. He frowned. He hated the feeling in his gut. It was telling him to walk faster. He ignored his instincts as his ego blocked them. His brain screamed to sprint on home. Better yet, to go at Angeal's. And again, he ignored it. He slightly picked up his pace, but just barely.

The assassin lurked behind alley walls as she watched the handsome man walk off.

"Such a shame he has a pretty face." she whispered to herself as she pulled out the ak-47. Why would she pick such a noisy gun? Because she knew it would take more than one bullet to finish off the Soldier. She locked onto her target. She was getting trigger happy. She was about to pull the trigger when she heard men shouting behind her.

"There she is! Get her!" yelled the infantry men. She was on ShinRa's most wanted and the men were ordered to kill on sight.

"Shit!" she seethed as she climbed onto the rooftops. Her backpack was perched onto top of an AC machine. She pulled of her wig and let her natural blond hair fall. She quickly took out her brown eye contacts and let her blue ones shine instead. She stripped down the assassin outfit and slipped on a normal dress. It only took 43 seconds to be exact. She didn't have any time to lose. She left the bag on the roof and got off the roof from the other side. As she dropped from the room, the side of her calf scratched against a nail, causing her to wince. She ran towards the red head. She quickly came up with a plan and she knew she would execute such plan... Flawlessly. She had also noticed the strange quietness on the boulevard. It was empty because the news blared about the assassin in town. Citizens boarded themselves inside their own houses as ShinRa took care of their problem, the problem being Kaira.

She sprinted towards the red head. She grabbed his arm and hushed him before he could even begin asking.

_I've been here so very long and every word is calculated, never questioned or debated. All these practiced poses, I could wreck it if I had to but I'm the wreck so what would that do?_

_My masterpiece will fall apart._

_It was over before the start…_

"They're following me. They're going to hurt me. Please help!" she whined, tears brimming the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill to convince the red headed man. His aqua eyes locked with sapphire ones.

"Why are they following you?" he asked calmly. She sighed softly.

"They have mistaken me for an assassin. I must look like her. I was just coming out of the Loveless play theater when they started chasing me. I'm so scared." she whispered the last part. Genesis looked down at Kaira with sympathy. He nodded slowly and added a small smile on his gorgeous face. He snaked his arm around her waist. Kaira blushed. She couldn't fake a blush. It was a real blush. Kaira only blushed out of anger. This was the first time she blushed because of... Other things.

"Follow my lead." he said with a wink. She nodded softly, mouth slightly agape to add the innocent touch. She couldn't help but stare into his mesmerizing eyes. They were truly a beautiful sight. She felt like she could drown happily into his creusalin ocean basins of his. She broke his gaze when she heard footsteps behind them. Kaira prayed to the gods that it would work.

"Stay right there." Both Genesis and Kaira froze as the infantryman commanded. They turned around slowly.

"Genesis? Who is this... Sir?" he asked, obviously shaking under all that armor. Genesis smirked. He liked being feared.

"She's my girlfriend. Is anything wrong?" Kaira blushed at the word 'girlfriend'. It wasn't like her at all.

'Foolish man.' she thought. 'How can he just trust me?'

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind showing me." the infantry man asked with a sneer. Genesis growled.

"Alright. If that's what you want." Kaira gasped as he grabbed her and held her tight. He leaned his head down and grabbed her lips and massaged them with his.

_If I burn out and slip away. If this is just a part I portray._

_And this is just a part I portray…_

Her eyes were wide open and it took her a while before she moved her lips. Her thin lips moved slowly for the first time against another man's lips. Slowly, she shakily wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaira shivered when his hands wandered below her waist. His lips were trained and moved slowly against hers. He knew she had little or no expertise in the kissing area.

Her hands tentatively moved into his hair. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her stomach had butterflies flying around. She had never had that feeling. She had never felt a man's hands explore her body. She had never tasted a lover's hot breath. No. She had never felt this way. She didn't know anything about romance or love. She moaned slightly. He licked her pink petal lips hungrily. She had absolutely no idea what to do. She blinked, confused. He chuckled against her lips. Genesis grabbed her butt, which made her gasp. He took the opportunity. He didn't hesitate for a second. His tongue roamed in her mouth. He showed her how. He showed her passion and she adapted. She stroked her tongue against his, a motion she quickly learned from him. She heard footsteps walk away. Yet, the man before her kept kissing her greedily. She didn't stop either. As wrong and as against her mission, she kept kissing him. She liked it. In fact, she loved it. It kept her on edge. She had turned a dark red in her cheeks. She felt warm against him. Such warmth she wanted to indulge herself into for as long as she breathed. He removed his lips from her, something he found very hard to do. He gave her small butterfly kisses on the lip. His lips moved to her neck. His left hand held the back of her neck. He kept her shivering body steady against his. He slowly kissed the base of her throat. Her eyelids fluttered closed.

He pulled away and smirked a cocky smirk. Her hands instinctively shot up to her lips. Genesis gave a small chuckle which made Kaira look up at him.

"You knew he left." she began. "You knew he left but you kept kissing me." She looked into his eyes shyly.

"I guess the infantryman was just an excuse to kiss a pretty lady like you." He spoke lavishly. Kaira turned her head the other way. What Genesis thought was a shy gesture was just an excuse for Kaira to frown. She felt so used. He could have come up with different ways to rid of the man, yet he chose to kiss her. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She stopped her hand in time from flying into Genesis' face. She was trained much too well. She had to act more innocent, more fragile. It wasn't going to be easy, but she would complete her task.

_You're beautiful can I hide in you awhile._

_But this is just a part I portray…_

_And this is just a part I portray…_

"Where do you live?" he asked softly. Her sapphire eyes widened in realization. She weighed her choices. She didn't have much time so she made a split second decision.

"I come from Junon. I gathered what money I had to see the Loveless play. I don't live here and I honestly don't have a place to stay. And with those strange men after me, I don't know what to do." she mumbled. Her head fell towards the ground, as if she were guilty or hurt. Genesis grabbed her chin softly and raised her head. Her eyes locked with his for a while and then she looked away, his eyes overwhelmingly hypnotizing.

"You can stay with me for as long as you need." he claimed. Kaira raised an eyebrow skeptically. 'How stupid could he be?' she thought.

"Why?" she blurted out. Genesis was taken back by her retort.

"What do you mean why? Why am I helping you? Can't I be nice?" he asked, anger present in his voice.

"No! That's not it." She quickly apologized with soft eyes. He calmed down, feeling bad for snapping at her. She was just shocked that he would even offer such a thing.

"Yes. Thank you." She mumbled.

'Stupid man!' she thought to herself. 'It's so tempting to slap him for being an idiot. First Class Soldier my ass! This country is a disgrace.'

Kaira followed him silently. Genesis stole glances at her, a gesture she didn't miss. She felt very uncomfortable being stared at like a new present that couldn't be opened until Christmas Day. Genesis grinned, seeing on how the blonde beside him was tensing up. She looked rather lost and innocent. If only he knew.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked smugly. Kaira pondered on if she should make up a name. She thought against it and just told him. In her mind, the man didn't have more then twenty-four hours to live.

"Kaira. And you are Genesis." She quickly muttered, internally smacking herself for blurting out his name.

"Kaira." Her name rolled on his tongue beautifully. Her name never sounded so sweet. It was the first time in a long time her name wasn't called in disgust… or pain.

"And how do you know my name?" He asked, quickly catching onto her mistake. "I see. You must be a fan girl. I'm surprised you're not squealing." He smugly said, earning a smirk from Kaira.

'What a self-centered man." She quickly assumed.

"The infantry man said your name. I'm no fan girl. I've never even heard of you before." She said with a cruel tone. She knew those words would hurt his ego tragically. Kaira tried suppressing an evil giggle but failed.

"Oh." He muttered softly. He turned a bright red, a crimson red that matched his leather. He turned his head the other way, in humiliation. She giggled even louder, really catching his attention. He glowered at her.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, a perfect auburn eyebrow raised. She smirked a smirk which made her even more gorgeous in Genesis' eyes.

With a daring tone she responded, "I find it hilarious."

"Is that so?" he smirked, rubbing his chin with his right hand. She nodded slowly.

"You seemed to enjoy our kiss tremendously." He brought up again. Kaira's expression went from smug to embarrassed. She frowned and stomped her foot like a little kid, something extra the assassin added in her act. Genesis laughed at her expense. It was such an angelic melody to her that she softened a little.

"I did not. It was just an act." She retorted.

"Really? So much passion for an act there, Kaira. Don't you think?" He towered over her. She blushed, her eyes widening slightly. He was pretty tall compared to her.

"Shut it!" she growled dangerously. It just caused Genesis to laugh at her some more. He thought she looked so cute angered.

Genesis wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her close to his face, a fluid like motion which Kaira almost blocked. She had heightened instincts but she stopped herself in time. How would she explain if she would rip his eyeballs out?

His lips hovered centimeters above hers. Her eyes were widened and cheeks were flushed. His lips brushed hers, but just barely. He was teasing her. She wouldn't have minded kissing the red haired Soldier again. He was so good at it. She closed her eyes and waited for her kiss, which never came. Genesis walked away, laughing evilly. Kaira opened one eye to see the General walking away. She growled in frustration. She did the first thing that came to her mind, which was throwing a shoe at him. Her ballerina-like flats hit him square in the back of the head. He stopped in the middle his tracks and picked up the blue colored shoe. He waved the shoe at her before running off, leaving Kaira gapping.

They keep mostly to themselves; don't make a sound in case they hear you. It only hurts me to be near you. Keep those tired eyes closed careful. Follow my instruction and I will show you self-destruction.

_This Masterpiece is only mine, entirely guilty by design_

"Wait! Come back!" She shouted at him as the General ran away. She followed him, running as fast as she could run without looking suspicious. She watched him turn a corner. She turned the corner, only to be met by a chest. She ran straight into him. She almost fell back but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

'Damn, he's totally ripped.' She mused to herself.

"Looking for this?" he waved the shoe in front of her face. She quickly grabbed it from his hands and angrily put in on. She stomped away, fists clenched together.

"And where are you planning to go?" he asked smugly. Kaira turned back and purposely dramatically yelled, "Far away from you, jerk!"

"Where the hell will you sleep?" he angrily retorted.

"In a gutter if I have to!" She yelled back.

"Go away! I don't care! Keep walking!" he shouted back, heading home. Kaira's plan was working. She stopped in her tracks.

"It's not worth living anymore." She mumbled to herself, knowing Genesis would hear. And he did. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back at her. She was at a complete standstill. She forced herself to cry. Her eyes produced emotionless tears. Genesis jogged towards her, grabbing her shoulder. He turned her around to be met by saddened eyes. She knew her act would convince him even further that she couldn't possibly be an assassin.

_If I burn out and slip away. If this is just a part I portray and this is just the part I portray…_

_You're beautiful. Can I hide in you awhile? This is just a part I portray._

_Can I hide in you awhile?_

"Kaira." He breathed, feeling like an idiot for toying with her feelings. He thought it was all in good fun. Apparently not.

Rain broke through the clouds and drenched the two. Kaira's dress was soaked in rainwater, which made her grow cold. The wind began to blow harder, chilling Kaira even furthered. Genesis was unaffected since he was Mako infused. He took off his leather coat and drapped it over her shoulders. It revealed a regular First Class Soldier uniform with no sleeves. A large amount of muscle toned his body. Kaira blushed unintentionally from the close proximity.

"I'm really sorry. I truly am." He softly speaks. Genesis softly takes her hand and led her to his apartment. She followed without a word, internally praising herself. It didn't take long before they arrived in front of his apartment building. The street was filled with people and cars. It made Kaira frown. She didn't understand. She saw the warning of the assassin herself. Why were they outside when the President advised to stay indoors?

Genesis examined the cute blonde before him. Her wet hair stuck to her face. Her hair came to her mid waist. Genesis really enjoyed studying the color of her hair. It was absolutely the most golden blonde hair he had ever seen.

She turned her head back to Genesis who was staring at her. Genesis gave her a smile and took the lead.

When she stepped inside, she was left completely surprised. It was large and glorious. The walls were painted a creamy blue. Surrounding her were a grand piano in a smoky black, a small bookshelf with many books. She stared at the tv in awe. It was pretty large and slim. It wasn't its size that made her gape. It was the fact that she had never seen a tv. She lived in a jungle in Wutai, where she lived with her clan. They were disconnected from civilization and technology. The only technology she knew of was bombs and heavy artillery. She looked back at Genesis, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asked, knowing the answer. Kaira nodded with excitement. What else did she not know about? What was her clan keeping from her? She was the youngest of her group. Yet, she was one of the strongest. Daron was the strongest. Though Daron and Kaira were in the same clan, he was her enemy. He was incredibly jealous of her. They all expected her to rise as the strongest assassin quickly.

"Yeah! It's great!" she mused sweetly.

"I'll set up the couch. You'll sleep on it. Okay?" He asked. She nodded.

Genesis left the room, leaving Kaira alone. She patted the gun holstered in the fabric of her dress. She smirked, already planning on how to kill him. A pillow would silence the gun. She put on a somber face when he walked in, carrying clothes. He handed her the clothing. It was one of his oversized shirts and a pair of sweat pants. She was pointed towards the bathroom. She walked down the hallway with ease, more than happy to be able to change the stupid blue dress. She closed the bathroom door behind her and changed into the clothes provided. She strapped the gun on her leg. She examined herself in the bathroom mirror. She thought she looked pretty ugly. She sighed and walked out. Kaira saw Genesis setting up the couch for her to sleep in. When he saw her, he smiled. Dark circles were engraved under his aqua eyes. He yawned and covered his mouth. It made Kaira smile; no matter how bad she bit back her smile.

"G'night!" He left with another yawn and shut the bedroom door behind him. Kaira laid on the couch and waited. She waited until she knew he had to be asleep. It took some time. She wasn't going to risk him being awake. So after waiting two whole hours, Kaira softly crept to his door. She gently pressed her ear to the door and waited to hear his breathing. She heard him snore very quietly, something almost unnoticeable to the untrained ear. She turned the handle very slowly, careful not to make a noise. She peered in to se the red headed warrior.

There he was sprawled on the bed, deep in sleep. Kaira's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't help but admire the shirtless Soldier. His toned body was out in the opening, placed there for her eyes to feast on. Scars of many sizes marked his skin. His abs were showing and it made her blush like a damned tomato. She unintentionally licked her lips. She let her eyes roam his chest for only a few more moments before she pulled on the gun.

It was a simple handgun. She cocked the gun and pointed it at his head. All she had to do is pull the trigger. Simple, right? She's done it many times for years. For many painful years. Why couldn't she do it now? She shot her parents. Why couldn't she just pull the damn trigger?

_I just can't let, let it out,_

_Oh! I just can't let it out…_

_I just can't let, let it out,_

_Oh! I just can't let it out…_

_I just can't let, let it out,_

_Oh! I just can't let it out…_

Kaira's parents yelled out her name. They begged and pleaded with her. Her parents were dead anyways. If she didn't do it, the clan would pull the trigger on her parents and then shoot her. A twelve year old Kaira turned to see her parents. Lulu handed her the gun. Kaira hated Lulu since the first day they met. She was whoring around all the time and appeared a worthless slut in front on young Kaira's eyes. She wore a serious expression as she examined the gun.

"Kaira sweetheart, please don't" her father pleaded. She raised the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Kaira don't do this!" Ordered her mother.

She pulled the trigger, instantly killing her father. A shrill yell was heard throughout the training area. Kaira didn't even look at her dead father.

Her mother was full out sobbing. Tears graced her cheeks as she hyperventilated.

"You can't tell me what to do." She growled softly at her. Her mother raised her head with tears in her eyes.

"You are no daughter of mine." She coldly said. Kaira's eyes widened. She then frowned, raising the gun. Without a hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

Kaira cringed at that memory. She sighed as looked at the sleeping man with a somber expression. She didn't like killing. In fact, she hated it. Why would she enjoy it? She was taking innocent lives. She was only raised to kill. She regretted killing her parents. She should have died along with them. She hated herself everyday for pulling the trigger.

She bit her bottom lip as she stared intently at her prey. She lowered the gun from his head to his heart. She breathed deeply as she slowly pulled back the trigger. She didn't fully pull the trigger back. She hesitated. What made her hesitate? Him.

He turned in his bed, muttering something in his sleep. It was that fact the he looked so charming and ridiculously gorgeous. No man should look so… hot! Not only was he crazy hot, he was poetic, charming, strong, admirable and so much more. The assassin internally growled. She put the gun down and holstered it to her leg. She turned back, heading for the couch. Before she closed the door behind her, she whispered to him:

"You live another day, Genesis Rhapsodos."

_If this is just a part I portray,_

_You're beautiful can I hide in you awhile?_

_You're beautiful, if this just a part I portray,_

_if this is just a part I portray._

_I don't know how it got this way…_


End file.
